Prior applicator systems are known for attaching rivet conveyor belt fasteners to belt ends either by using manual force as by hammer blows or with a power applicator, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,217 to Richardson et al. The '217 patent is addressed to the perceived need to provide easier installation of the rivet belt fasteners over that afforded by prior manual systems. Accordingly, the system of the '217 patent utilizes a non-manually powered rivet driving tool.
However, the power tool disclosed in the '217 patent requires a housing portion in which a supply strip of rivets is arranged for being fed to the drive barrel of the tool. As such, the rivets are carried in the tool itself adding to the bulk and weight of the tool making it more difficult to use. In addition, there are two different actuators or triggers that need to be operated while the user is holding the tool. More specifically, after the user has fired the actuator for driving a rivet out from the barrel of the tool and completed the riveting process with that driven rivet, to apply the next rivet, the user needs to operate a different actuator or trigger for advancing the next rivet in the strip into alignment with the drive barrel. Thereafter, the tool firing actuator is operated for advancing the drive rod so that it impacts the rivet in the tool drive barrel and advances it out therefrom for attaching the fastener to the belt end. Requiring a user to operate two different actuators for driving a rivet with the tool of the '217 patent slows installation time for the belt fasteners. Also, the advancing mechanism for the collated rivet strip in the '217 patent tool is prone to jamming further adding to installation delays and inconvenience to the user.
Another problem with a commercial tool provided by the '217 patent applicants is that it generally requires over approximately ten tool firings and impacts with the rivet for driving the rivet and forming the lower rivet head. The large number of rivet hits is due to the relatively low level of impact force generated by the power tool. While tending to avoid rivet breakage and deformation of the upper fastener plate as by dishing thereof, the time the tool takes to apply a rivet is unduly long. Further, to more easily allow a user to operate the tool to cause the drive rod to hit the rivet multiple times, a repeater mechanism is provided so that the user only needs to keep the firing trigger actuated or depressed for this purpose. However, the repeater mechanism adds undesirable cost and complexity to the operating mechanisms of the tool.
Accordingly, there is a need for an easier to use power tool and system employing such a tool for attaching conveyor belt fasteners to belt ends. More particularly, a power applicator system is needed for easy, fast and reliable powered driving of rivets for attaching belt fasteners to belt ends.